Wait For You
by Lt. Cmdr. Kono McGarrett
Summary: Kono is in love with Steve, but since Steve is with Catherine what can she do about it. What happens when she catches them kissing while on the beach. The is based off of season 3 and the song Wait For You by Elliot Yamin. It is very inportant that you listen to the song before you read. Please review! Enjoy!
1. Broken For You

**A/N: Heyy people, I am so sorry for not updating. I just had some problems I had to deal with, so now I am back with a new story! YAYY! Also, guess what...I am on SPRING BREAK! WHOO! So, that means I am all yours until April 8th. The one thing you guys should do before you read this story is PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG WAIT FOR YOU by ELLIOT YAMIN. I just have to tell you that because, this story won`t make much sense if you don`t. The episode this is based on the one where Catherine and Steve kiss at the end. And, then from so on...a lot of things happen. I hope you enjoy it, PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! Reviews give me inspiration and love.**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! But...I wish it was.**

* * *

It started when Catherine was stationed to the island permanently. Kono had a problem with that, you see Kono has always had something for Steve. Maybe love? She doesn`t know, but that small something turned into a little bigger something, that turned into a something that was just on her mind everyday. And, it wouldn`t stop, even through she tried, she really did. But, no matter what the tension, the looks, the small touches wouldn't stop. And, she was miserable from that.

It was the end of the work day, and Kono was just now leaving to do some surfing and walking just to get her head clear. Everyone else had left but her, and she had just finished her paperwork. So, she went out to her car and decided to take the walk first since it was almost nighttime, then she could night surf. Be invisible to the world like it always seems she is.

She pulled her car up to the curb of this beach she was planning to walk and surf on.

As she began walking on the beaches soft sand, she just thought about how Steve probably will never be hers, how Catherine just comes in and takes everything that probably would have happened between them. She was or thought that she would be ok with Catherine coming to Oahu permanently, but as Steve and Catherine acted affectionately to each other more she lost hope.

But, out of many things that hurt her. It was Valentine`s Day, when Steve came to bench where everyone was eating in a tux; lifted Catherine bride style off the ground, kissed her and walked away.

It just wasn`t fair to her. That Catherine would be able to have a man like Steve, and not be the least grateful. She thought she did everything right, she thought that they were pretty professional. That they would keep their distance, try not to be around each other, she thought she did pretty good at the places were Cath was with them and Steve. That she won`t just lost her patients and just hit Cath in the face or worse.

She thought she would get over him.

But, it seemed like every time it seemed she would, he just come back full force. Invading her space, entering her mind, controlling ever inch of her. She was afraid that, that side of her couldn`t be controlled anymore. It was terrifying. But, she would almost lose control every time Catherine would kiss Steve, ever time Steve would hold her possessively, ever time they would be playful together. She would hold in all that jealously and hate; love.

Because if she didn`t, They could lose their friendship and professional way of life.

And, it wasn`t worth it...It just wasn`t worth it.

As, she finished her walk, she was taking off her clothes because she had already had her bikini on. She placed them in a neat pile on the sand; ran into the water.

Letting the sense of the ocean fill her, relaxing into the blue waves. She layed on her back, looking at the sun almost setting in the sky. And it was working, she was relaxing letting the cool breeze wash over her. It was washing away all the recent thoughts of Steve and Catherine. All the comments and images. Everthing...and just as she thought they were all gone; she was ready to get out of the water.

She saw Steve and...Catherine. Kissing on the rocks. And, it wasn`t just a kiss, it was the most passionate kiss she has ever since out of Steve.

And, it broke her heart.

It brought back the memories pounding her head, the images of them kissing, hugging...loving. Were all just coming back, and she`d never thought they`d leave ever again.

So, she took her things, and put her clothes back on. And, with one last look at them...she left.

Getting in her car with tears in her eyes. She went back to HQ, because she didn`t think she could do it anymore. Not without just bursting out crying, or hitting something in pure anger and stress.

She didn`t think she could work at 5-0 anymore.

Not like this.

She entered the her office, and sat down writing her letter. Tears in her eyes and crying. Trying not to cry on the letter, she wrote her resignation and a personal letter.

As she finished, she got up and walked the Steve`s office putting the two letters, her gun and badge on the desk. As, she walked out Steve`s office and down the hall to her car. She took one last look at 5-0, before she got in and took off with a heavy, and torn heart.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like it! Please review, and I`ll will update. It you have any ideas to improve my agnst, I will gladily accept that. Enjoy more coming! Also, I am going to update my other story to promise. Detective XO and Ladyy G this story is for you, hope you like! ;-)**


	2. Missing For You

**A/N: Hey guys, I am happy you like and reviewed. I loved and hated that episode, because I was all like 'yesss' when there was a chance Steve and Catherine were breaking up. But when he kissed her I was like 'noooo, Steve whyy.' But, then I saw that doubt in his eyes before and after he kissed Catherine. So, there is still hope. Don`t stop believing in McKono guys. Also, did you know that Hawaii Five-0 is renewed for a 4th season?! YAYY! Hope you like this chapter, it`s going to be about how Steve feels and when he finds the letter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...maybe some day.**

* * *

It was easy for him at first, but as the days, weeks, and months pasted. It got a lot harder. So, he went in a relationship with Catherine. You can maybe say it was...a coward of him. Or, maybe say he couldn't face her. But, it`s not that he can`t, or wouldn`t. It`s because if he got to close to her, it would ruin their professional and friendship way of things. It would ruin the outlook of the team. It would make him more protective of her.

It would make him love her. Even more than he all ready does.

So yeah, he afraid of showing his feelings. That`s who he is, that`s what he does when something gets to close to hm. He hides.

Yes, he is an asshole for using Catherine as a distraction from Kono. Yes, he could have just told her that he loves her and be done with it either way. But, it's not that simple. He loves Kono so much that he can`t take the rejection wether its for whatever reason. He just can`t live up to it.

He can`t live without her.

He gets that he`s the Lieutenant Commander. He gets that he`s suppose to be the big bad Navy SEAL. He gets that everyone lives up to him; he`s the leader of a task force. His task force. He gets that, but he`s still human. He still has feelings like everyone else. Even though he acts like a robot, a person with no emotion. Even though Danny rants him about having no feelings.

He's human.

So, that means if he`s scared then that`s ok. That means if he`s happy then that`s ok. That means if he found someone to love. Then that`s perfect. If that means he has to go to sleep ever night thinking about her.

Then there`s a problem.

It`s almost nighttime. The sun is almost set and he just found out that Catherine had something to do with his mother and a man tracking her a couple of months ago. He tells her to get out because, he needs to think.

They all finish a hard case, and he is the first one done with paperwork so he heads out first to go handle Catherine. But, not without looking at his beautiful rookie.

He finds her at the beach, standing on rocks and stops for a minute. He looks at her with passion, but not the passion you think it is, but the passion where you know it`s over.

Catherine looks over to see him coming over toward her; turns to face him. She looks him in the eye, and they communicate silently with each other.

Then he kisses her, with all the sorrow and that passion that just disappears when he pulls away. Then it`s back to the silent communicating. She looks up to him with a knowing look.

"It`s over isn`t it." She looks at him with gathering tears in her eyes.

He just nods, because it was only a matter of time before this was bound to happen. No matter how much he would try and take away the feelings and just relaxed, they would come back. So, hard that he`d have to call Catherine in the middle of the night to come over. And, they`d talk or have sex till it was out of his brain.

So, non of this is an surprise to him.

It`s just happening in the order he felt it was gonna happen.

"Yea, I figured it was gonna happen soon. I just felt like a distraction to you." Her tears now overflowing down her face.

"I never wanted it to start in the first place Cath, I didn`t want to hurt you at all. And, I never would. I`m sorry, for putting you into this mess. My mess." His voice raspy and depressing.

"It`s ok Steve, it was fun while it lasted." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away, only to turn back around toward him."Steve...never give up. Never stop trying. Because you don`t know if that person you love, loves you back."

He nods again, because maybe she`s right. Maybe he should tell Kono, how he felt...feels. Maybe there`s a way Kono does love him.

Well, even if he would go to tell her, it is way to late to do that. He`ll wake up fresh tomorrow and at work he`ll tell her. This may even be the start of a new life.

* * *

He wakes up bright and early starting his routine workouts and daily routines, before taking a shower, putting clothes on, and eating breakfast.

He`s driving toward HQ happy as the sun, because there`s a chance that he could tell Kono he loves her and they will be together. Or, there`s the rejection. He really hopes she doesn`t reject at all. He wouldn`t be able to take it.

He`s at HQ parking his car, and instantly it feels like his whole mood is changed and something is wrong. Kono`s car isn`t parked in the parking lot next to Chin`s and Danny`s. He immediately runs inside to find Danny and Chin at the Smart Table with worried expressions on their face.

His beautiful morning is now messed up.

He goes to them, with a look on his face. And, they look back with a sad look in their eyes.

He sees her gun, badge, and two letters on the Smart Table behind them, and picks it up. Already knowing what`s in it, but looks anyway.

And behold, a resignation letter in hand. He wants to scream out; crash the place. But, he kept his cool opening the other with Chin and Danny looking at him with depressing in their eyes.

He read the personal letter, and it was sad. He was crashed. He expected to see a lively, energetic, on-her-toes rookie in here ready to work. Standing at the Smart Table following up on a file. Not this, not the lively spirit gone. Not their badass rookie. And, what they finally get.

Is she quit, she`s gone.

Steve couldn`t believe this, she can`t be gone. They have to get her back. He has to get her back. He has to find out why she left. He has to figure out why she would leave 5-0 like that without a live explanation.

He has to figure out why she left him.

His going after her, even if it takes the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you liked it. Tell me how or what to improve or add if you want something in their conversation. When they meet. Remember Review. They give me love and inspiration. The next chapter is Fight For You. Also, thank you soo much for the reviews last time. That was amazing. I love you all. Have a great week, and I will see you maybe Friday.**


	3. Fighting For You

**A/N: Hey guys, I am glad you liked the last chapter. I know you want it longer; I will try to make it longer. The mistakes, I am so sorry for I will try to get a beta sometime. But, I hope you can read over it until I do. Also, I just head this song yesterday and it`s called Echo by Jason Walker. Also someone made a McKono video out of it. I was planning to make another Angst story out of it if you guys want. Just listen to it and the see the McKono video and tell me what you think. Also for this chapter it is going to switch back and forth between Steve and Kono third person. And, the romance it starting to come. Little by little. Enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter is full on Angst, you`ve be warned.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...whyy.**

* * *

Why. Why. Why did she have to see that. Why does everything have to happen to her. Why can`t she just fall in love with a regular guy, and not this lunatic of a Commander, that is so brave, strong, and a stubborn ass when he wants to be. That`s what she loves about him, and a lot an other stuff too. But, that`s the main reason she loves him so much.

Because, he`s so in common with her.

It hurts you know. It hurts because the way he looked her in the eyes, full of passion. She always wanted him to look at her that way. To touch her. To kiss her.

To make love to her.

But, the way he was looking at Catherine. It didn`t seem like it was happening soon, or at all.

It was burned in her memory, the way he cupped her cheeks; stared at her. Before kissing her. It`s burned in there so deep. Haunting her, destroying her, making her want to scream out in pain. Because look what it made her do.

She quit 5-0.

She quit the only job that made her feel like she was something. She quit the only job where she actually got along with her co-workers. She quit the only job where she got to work with her cousin. She quit the only job where there would be a ranting Danny everywhere you went.

She lost the only person that ever meant anything to her. Steve.

All because of that little kiss, that would have probably meant nothing to most people. But, everything to her. She hates Steve sometimes. She hates what he makes her do. She hates what he makes her feel. She hates that he`s with Catherine. She hates that they get to laugh together. She hates how he walks away not knowing how she feels.

She hates that she loves him so badly.

But, she loves him anyway.

She has pictures of him in her phone, from the adventures they took; cases they solved. She cries and cries until she`s asleep. Like she did last night, and wakes up from the bright sun shining in her room; and the tear stains on her cheeks. Reminded that she quit her job and doesn`t have to get up. She gets up anyway because it`s 8:00 and she has too. Plus, that means the guys are already at work; soon to find her letter.

Let her sad and depressing day begin.

* * *

He just couldn`t get it in his head. She`s gone. She`s really gone. And, she probably isn`t coming back. But, why would she do this. What is the sudden reason why she decided to up and run like that without telling them. Well, he`s going to find out wither she likes it or not. He`s on his way to her house, hoping she`s there.

But, he`s thinking ways of what might have made her leave. Maybe it was Danny`s ranting. No, it couldn`t be. Even though she couldn`t stand it, she still loved Danny. Maybe it was Chin; his overprotective side. No, it can`t be that either. She loves Chin, and she`ll take any advice from him.

Maybe...maybe it`s him.

Maybe she couldn`t stand around being with him mounting over her; not letting her take cases with him. He knows he would. Either it is or isn`t.

He has to find out why she would leave him.

Because, he loves her to much to let her go.

* * *

She eats her breakfast, because she didn`t her dinner last night and she sort of hungry. It took a lot out of her to get up, because she was in so much pain from crying. She didn`t think quitting 5-0 would do this to her. At all. Maybe she shouldn`t have quit 5-0 in the first place. But she had to, it was the only way she thought she get away from pain. The only way she thought she could get away from Catherine.

The only way she could get away from Steve.

She didn`t think she can face him after that. And, she didn`t think she ever could.

Just as she finished her breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"I`m coming!" She got up and went to the door.

No. No. It can`t be. Not him. Not the very person she was trying to get away from. Not Steve.

No, maybe it was just from waking up, and still sleepy. Maybe it was from her not eating anything yet. Maybe it was because of her crying so much. She tried everything, but nothing wasn`t working. He was still here, in front of her. Standing in his casual clothes, that he wears to work. With a pissed look on his face; something else she couldn`t detect.

Well, she couldn`t even try, because he shoved past her, into her living room.

"Why did you quit Kono." Cutting to the chase; holding up the resignation letter.

"Well you sure do get to the point. Why don`t you sit down." Pointing to the couch it the middle of the room.

And he does, only to have her sit down with him.

"Ok, so I`ve sat down. Please tell me why you quit 5-0 without a live explanation Kono." He`s getting a little angry.

"I can`t tell you Steve." She quietly looks at her fingers. Playing with her ring finger.

"What is there not to tell me Kono!" He jumps out the seat; stands it the middle of the room looking down at her.

"I just can`t it`s to complicated." She looks at him pleadingly.

"What`s to complicated Kono, what can`t I understand that you can`t tell me? Why were you so afraid to leave?" He moves a little closer to her then she liked. But didn`t complain.

I`m not afraid, I just..I just couldn`t` handle what was going on." She gets up too. Moving to the other side of the room.

"What`s going on Kono you can tell me I`m here for you." His voice small and genuine, and moving closer to her. And it just made her madder, because he has no idea what`s going on.

"Fine, you want to know. I quit because it couldn`t stand being around Catherine and you. Hugging, and, kissing and loving each other. It couldn`t take that you would carry her off and have dinner with her. I couldn`t take it. But, i`ve been able to get by without Catherine here. Now she`s here permanently and it`s killing me. It`s killing me because you don`t know how much it hurts to see you two everyday together. Laughing and joking. It hurts, Steve. It hurts. It hurts because, you don`t see that I love you. You don`t see it." She`s crying and has to turn away because it`s to overwhelming.

Steve couldn`t believe what he had just heard. He hurt her, and he didn`t even know it. He hurt the only woman he actually loved, and just said she loved him back. She loves him. She loves him. And, he loves her too. more than ever, and he has to make this right. He has too.

"Kono, I`m sorry you had you go through that. But, I want to make it right. Me and Catherine are over. We ended it on the beach last night. I love you too, Kono. Please. Please forgive me. I`m sorry." He moves extremely closer to her, now touching the her back.

Steve...I know you are sorry. But, you have to give me time ok? Please." She turns around; there faces are so close together. She has this force trying to make her want to kiss him.

"Ok Kono, but don`t be so afraid to tell me something. Because, it just might happen that I feel the someway too." And, he kisses her. He freaking kisses her. With the some passion he kissed Catherine, but in a different way. Like a whole new passion, on a whole new level. And it was amazing.

Then he broke it off, and went to her ear. And whispered.

"I love you Sweetheart, don`t ever forget that. I`m just a phone call away if you need me." He kissed her ear and walked out the door.

Holy Shit! Did that just happen! Steve kissed her.

He finally kissed her. And, he said he loved her.

* * *

**A/N:Hey guys, hoped you like it. And the romance is now coming. A little more Angst, but the romance is coming out. Listen to the song I was telling you about, and tell me what you think. Should I write a story out of it or not. Review please. I really love all the fantastic reviews you guys are giving me. Thank you so much. I hope this was long for you. I think after this story I am going to do a lot of song-fic Angst and Romance stories. What do you think? Because, I have a lot of ideas. Also, please listen to that song I was telling you about, and the Steve and Kono video and tell me what you think! Next Chapter... Wishing For You.**


	4. Wishing For You

**A/N: Hey guys, I am SOOO SORRY you guys had to wait for me. I just got back to school from my spring break so we had a lot of work to do. But, I am posting early because I am going to write Chapter 5 later tonight. So, look out for that. Also, this story is far from over. We still got a confused Kono and a jacked up Steve here. Plus, Kono said she wanted to wait...soo that means things are about to happen that's a little crazy. So, here you go Wishing For You.**

**Disclaimer: Why can`t it be mine...why.**

* * *

It`s been 20 minutes since Steve had left the her house; from that moment in her living room. And, she was still standing there like an idiot right in the middle of the silent room. She just couldn`t get in her mind that Steve actually kissed her; left without another word, and left her with he loves her and stop trying to hide herself.

But, little did he know that, that moment was the worst time to kiss her, because she was still messed up from the Catherine and Steve kiss. Not only did he say that he and Catherine were over all together, but he kissed her with such passion and fire. It seemed like it wasn`t even real.

Like it was a dream.

But, no matter how much she told herself that, it was real.

But the thing about it is, she told Steve that he would have to wait a while for her to heal. For her to get those images out her head. For her to get Catherine`s face out her memories. For her to stop regretting quitting her job, and losing the only thing other than Chin in her life. For her to get those memories of Danny`s rants about this pineapple-infested hell hole out her mind. For the pain to go away, the hurt to away, the sorrow to go away.

She just wanted peace.

She just wanted Steve.

She wanted the only person in her life that actually understood her. Understood her every emotion, every feeling, every motion. And, that was Steve.

But, she was the one that told him to leave, told him he had to wait for her to heal. It wasn`t his fault. It was hers. Her emotions lead to that outburst, lead to him leaving, lead to him not being there in her presence.

It was her fault.

But, he also said that he loved her. And, he kissed her. And, said that he would wait as long as she wanted to wait for him. That was the good part about it. But, she didn`t know if it was just for pity, or if he really was serious. She didn`t know if he was playing with her emotions, or if he really meant it.

She didn`t know if he actually loved her.

She wanted to believe with everything in her that he did, but something was telling her something was wrong. Some pieces of that puzzle weren`t fitting. Maybe it was her mind messing with her, yeah that`s probably it. She just needs to take a run or surf a bit. Just to clear her head. Maybe she`ll be able to think better after.

She finally moved from her spot in the living room to change her clothes, and take a fresh shower...again. It takes her about 10 minutes to get done with the shower, put her bikini on, and her running clothes over that. She makes her way down the steps slowly, grabbing her surfboard; putting on her running shoes. She was out the door.

She figured she surf first, because no one runs with a surfboard in their hand. She makes her way to Waikiki beach, by walking there.

She gets there, and finds the beach full of people. No surprise to her, their always there in the afternoon like this. She just was never here when they were here because she was at 5-0 working. Now, she has all the time in the world. Hopefully not...she`ll be thinking about things that worry or scare her. Ok, enough with the sad stories. She`s out and trying to keep away those sad thoughts.

She walks to a spot that is empty; takes off her clothes to fold them neatly on the sand. She watches as the waves crash on the shore, and the wind of water blow in her face.

She grabs her surfboard, and runs into the water while being ingulfed by waves. But comes to the surface; gets on her board.

She paddles, and paddles waiting for a wave to come. While she waits, she stares up at the burning sun, then down at the cool water. She thinks of how things use to be, before this big freaking mess. Her and Steve surfing together. Only to get interrupted, by a case or Catherine. The only thing about that, was she knew which one was which.

If it was a case, then he would speak in his Commander, voice loud and clear.

If it was Catherine, he would whisper like a kid, quiet and secretly.

It just hurt her to know that, Catherine had to step in and ruined the moments Steve and Kono had. But, there was nothing she could do or say about it.

Because he wasn`t hers.

She didn`t have a say in what he can`t or could do.

When, she finished thinking a massive wave came up and she rode it like no tomorrow, forgeting all the past conversations, images, and words from her mind. It all seems to be working, so she rides a few more waves; makes her way out the water.

She dried herself off, and put on her running clothes again.

Since, she still has her surfboard to take, she figured she could just cover her board with her towel; come back for it after she ran.

She starts running, and she once again thinks about Steve. But, this time she thinks about the good things, and not the sad things. The way it could turn out if she went to Steve. With Catherine gone forever, and him to herself. All hers. And, she all his.

Them together.

Her run is short, because she only wanted to go to the end of the block, back to the beach to get her surfboard, and then back home to rest a bit. Maybe even call Chin and Danny, and talk for a bit. No, she doesn`t think she`s ready for that.

Only to see the looks on their faces.

Disappointment, Sadness, Anger?

She doesn`t know, and right now she doesn`t want to find out.

She made her way back to the beach to find her board were she left it. She picks it up and continues to walk home. She takes it a little slow, just to enjoy the Hawaiian breeze; sun.

She makes her way home, and unlocks her front door to show the only people she didn`t want to talk too.

Chin and Danny.

Why, she was feeling happy.

Now, she`s about to the two people she didn`t want to talk too.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hoped you liked it. I just want to give a lot of thanks to Detective XO. She has been there for me through this whole story. She has given me advice on how to write Angst. So. really you should thank her too. Thank you soo much Detective! Hope you like it! Also, thank you for the reviews guys, I really apperciate that! Review for me, they give me inspration and love! ;-)**


	5. Confessing For You

**A/N: Hey people's, I just decided to do the next chapter of this story, because I can do another one, on the weekend or tomorrow. So, I hope you enjoy. You will end this story getting more heated up as you get to the end of this chapter. Something is going on with Steve; Danny, Chin, and Kono have a long talk. I will try to make this as long as I can. Just please remember I am only 12 and I am trying my best to please you guys. Hope you like. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes, still trying to find a beta.**

**Disclaimer:Nothing, but the plot...Stupid CBS.**

* * *

This is really what she didn`t need now. I mean don`t get her wrong, but she just got finished talking to Steve a couple of hours ago, and still trying to get over what happened. And, now she has to face Danny and Chin. I mean, does the universe hate her.

She just wants to relax, and go to sleep. Think about somethings.

Is that too much to ask. Like really, is this her punishment for quitting 5-0.

Because if it is, then she gets it.

She walks in her house, past Danny and Chin to put her board down against the wall. They follow her to the kitchen, not saying a word. Not even Danny, and he`s the biggest loud-mouth there is in Hawaii. She grabs a bottled water out the fridge, and gulps it down within seconds. They still don`t say anything.

Just stare at her, with blank expressions.

She puts the water bottle on the counter, and crosses her arms on her chest. Looking at the two. It`s just a match against the three of them. Looking at each other, not moving. Until Chin says thing breaking the silence.

"So cuz, why didn`t you talk to us in person before you quit 5-0." He narrows his eyes at her.

"Why do you care."She throws back. Looking unaffected.

"Because your my cousin, co-worker, and I love you."Chin moves closer to her, as does Danny not saying anything.

"I know that Chin, why do you think I didn`t wanna be there live explaining why I quit to you guys."Kono raises her voice a little.

"Because you were a coward, you didn`t want to face us, and see how we`re feeling," Chin grows closer to her.

She slaps him in the face...hard. She then gets in his face.

"I am not a coward, I didn`t wait for you guys to come because, I didn`t want to see the look on your faces when I told you I quit. It would be too much for me."She quietly answers going in the living room.

Danny touches Chin`s shoulder, in a comforting way.

"Be gentle with her Chin, she`s been through a lot." Danny walks past him, going into the living room too. Soon, followed by Chin.

"Look Kono I`m sorry for calling you a coward, I was just so angry that you left like that." Chin walks to the couch where she is sitting.

"It`s fine Chin, I understand, and by the way I left, I would call myself a coward too."She looks at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Kono, now that we got that fixed. Can you tell me what`s the REAL reason you left 5-0."Danny finally speaks in a firm, but gentle voice.

"I... can`t tell you guys...I`m sorry." She looks down at the now interesting spot on the floor.

"Why, what is so important...that you can`t tell us."Chin raises his voice.

It`s not like she didn`t want to tell them, she did...she really did. But, she just couldn`t face what they were going to say. She doesn`t think she can handle all this chaos that`s around her now. Even when her cousin is mad, or worried about her. Even though, Danny concerned about her well-being. She just didn`t have the courage to tell them.

Not, only is there a possibility they won`t forgive her.

But...the possibility they`ll think of her differently.

And, she can`t take that.

Not from her cousin or her friend.

"Kono...Kono." Danny brings her back from her thoughts.

Where were you, in dreamland. We`ve been calling you for 5 minutes."Danny rants her. Just like he uses too.

"Yea, I fine. What were you saying."Kono puts her attention on the two of them.

"Kono why did you quit 5-0."Chin says in a firm voice.

Oh, she should just tell them. It seems like everyone is just going to keep asking her if she doesn`t.

"Fine, I`ll tell you. It all started when I was going to the beach for a walk and swim. I went for my walk and when I was done, I took my clothes off and ran in the water. I let the water, soak up all my stress for that day. Just, as I was feeling better, and getting ready to get out of the water...I saw...I saw Steve and Catherine...kissing on the rocks. And, it hurt because...I was, and is in love with Steve. But, when I saw him kissing Cath. I just snapped and I cried. So, I got back in my car, and drove to HQ, making my resignation letter, and personal letter, because I after that I just didn`t think I could face Steve without thinking about that kiss. And, that`s when all this mess started. Steve came earlier this morning. And, it ended up with him kissing me. Now, I just don`t know what to do anymore." She said, as all the thoughts appeared in her head again.

"Oh. Wow Kono...I`m so sorry you had to deal with that."Danny came and gave her a hug.

"Kono, if you ever need to talk. Just please call us. We are going to see Steve, and talk to him, OK."Chin says, giving her a hug, before going to the door.

"We love you Kono."He says again.

"Love you to cuz."Kono gets up to shut the door.

Danny and Chin make their way to Danny`s car, to go the Steve`s house. When they get in, they look at each other with worried expressions on their face.

"Danny you know how Steve, gets when he thinks he`s gulity of something."

"Yea, I know. I hope we`re not to late."

Danny starts the car, and for the frist time since Steve drived. Danny drives recklessly to Steve`s house. When they get there. They hurry out of the car, to the front door. They knock a few times, before deciding he isn`t in the house.

They go to the beach in his backyard and find a drunken Steve with an empty bottle of whiskey on the ground. And Steve saying over and over in a chant.

"It`s all my fault, it`s all my fault. I made her upset."

This is the Steve they didn`t want to happen.

Now things just got a lot worse.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hoped you liked it, a big twist there with Steve drunk. Yea, it`s getting crazy. Review please, they give me love and inspiration. See you guys either tomorrow or weekend. :-)**


	6. Drunken For You

**A/N: Hey peps, I am sorry I didn`t write on the weekend. Since I have to wait till my birthday to get my laptop. I have to use our home computer, and my mom is on it every second of the day. So, it is like super rare for me to get on, and when I do. I write on fanfiction. That is why I write so late in the night, or early for some of you. So, please work with me guys. Thank you for the reviews. I am so glad you guys are enjoying it. Really. So, in this chapter we find out why Steve gets drunk, and Danny; Chin talk to him. Hope you enjoy! Remember reviews give me inspiration and love.**

**Disclaimer: Stupid CBS for NOT putting Steve and Kono together...evil people.**

* * *

It took a long time for them to get Steve sober. For once, he kept repeating the mantra of him hurting Kono, and they were trying to tell him it`s okay. Second, they tried splashing water on him, and almost shaking him to death. Third, they gave him some sedative medication which they didn`t know why or how Steve had that in his cabinet. But, they were thankful he did.

They gave him the sedative, and he fell asleep soundly, and he was probably going to wake up with a hangover. So, they put some pain pills and a glass of water on his nightstand. Being the good friends that they are, they have to find a way for Steve and Kono to get together, and talk this out for real.

They know Steve`s been through a lot, and Kono too. So, they both think it`s time to give them a break for once. And, try to spare the pain, of anymore heart break. That`s just how Danny and Chin are, they love their friends, and would do anything to make them happy.

Even if that means making them met each other against their will.

That`s just who they are.

And knowing Steve and Kono, they`ll probably kick their ass when they find out they are going to kidnap them. But, it`s a price worth to pay.

Because they really miss Kono. And, they even miss Steve.

They miss the reckless, out of control big bad Navy SEAL that would push you to do everything. They missed the smart comments, and remarks Kono would make at Steve, when he said something smart to her. They missed the most insensitive guy on the planet who really looks like he doesn`t have any emotions. But, is the most emotional person you`ll ever meet. They missed Kono`s sweet dimpled smile. They missed how the both of them would work together, and secretly look and touch each other thinking that no one was in the room. They missed their friends. They missed their co-workers. They missed their partners.

They miss Steve and Kono.

But as much as they would help Steve and Kono, they know that it`s all up to them to come back. No matter how much they want them back.. They have to face the fact that if they want to come back. They have to come back in their own time.

Not their time.

Steve was asleep upstairs; Danny and Chin were downstairs sitting on the love seat and couch. Both facing across each other. Chin in a deep sleep, and Danny wide awake. Not realizing that it was 11:00 at night, and they both have to go to work tomorrow, but they probably are going to skip some days to help out Steve and Kono. And, be with their family as well.

It wasn`t until 11:30, that Danny came out his thoughts and checked the time.

He realized that he had to go because, he had Grace tomorrow early, and he was going to cancel being with her. But now that there is really no work, then he just figure he let Gracie come anyway.

He missed his daughter.

He got up and yawned, making his way to Chin to wake him up, so he could go home to Malia.

"Chin, Chin man. Wake up." Danny pushed Chin until he was awake.

"What. What what`s up." Chin woke up alerted.

"Chin we gotta go, and let Steve rest. We`ll come back later tomorrow. But, I have to pick up Grace by 6:30. And, you have Malia to go home too." Danny helped Chin up.

"Ok, but we have to figure out a way how to get them together again. Because if we don`t, everything is going to eat them from the inside out." Chin looked at him with seriousness and sadness.

Danny thought Chin was right. They would have to find a way to get them together. Or, a lot of what`s happening is going to tear them apart. He felt bad for Kono, and for Steve too. But, being to strong people that they are. Sometimes it`s hard to let down their shields, because it seems like if something hurts them, they want to put up a wall or a bubble. But it`s different if it`s someone you`ve spent almost three years with. Because, you`ve known them for a long time, and they have helped you though tough times, and good times.

Even Danny feels that way.

Steve has helped him more than he can imagine. And he just can`t let his two friends, crumble into dust.

Not after every single day, week, month, and year. They were put in a bad place, and got out of it alive. He has to say, if Kono wanted to, she could go to the Navy, and beat every last physical and mental challenge they would have for her.

But, she has so much willpower, and stubbornness. It`s so hard to make her quit or give up on anything.

So, when he went to her house today, and saw her looking so hurt, and full of pain. And, looking like she hasn`t eating anything for weeks. He felt so bad for her that a little kiss like that, could cause so much affect and sadness to her.

It was heart breaking.

So, yea they do have to do something to get these two back, and happy. Or, they might just combust right in front of everyone.

"Yea, I agree with you. We have to find a way for them to be happy again." Danny, said tiredly to Chin. "Let`s get you home big guy."

He went and dropped Chin off, and watched as he got verbally abused by Malia for being home so late. He started the car again, went home himself. As, he got to little apartment, he parked his car, and went inside his house.

He would have to again agree with Chin, because knowing Steve and Kono, the more something gets worse. The more, hollow they get, and sooner or later they both will be forever hurt by this.

* * *

**A/N: I have decided that, they were going to talk to Steve tomorrow, because with that hangover anyway, Steve wouldn`t be up for hours. So, they will have the talk tomorrow, and Danny and Chin are going to make their plan for Steve and Chin, maybe, next chapter or the one after that. I hope you guys, liked it. Review please, they give me love and inspiration.**


	7. Waiting For Her

**A/N: Hey guys, let me just say...I AM SOOOO SORRY! I was just experiencing writers block, and it was horrible, then I have finals to do. And, everything has been crazy, but I`m back now...for good. And, back for regular updates! What do you guys think of the season finale! Let me know on reviews, I missed you all so much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope...not..a...thing. Kono better be in the fourth season, STUPID CBS!**

* * *

He woke up with a massive headache, his head was banging, like someone had smashed his head into a brick wall over and over. But, then he remember, parts of him blaming himself for hurting Kono, and drinking a whole bottle of whiskey. He then remembered Danny and Chin, helping him, and getting him in the bed, and in the house.

Man he`s an ass when his drunk.

He looked over, and saw two pills and water on his night stand. He pick them up, and took them. And, whispered thanks to Danny and Chin. They always been good friends to him, even Danny. And even though he gets on his nerves most of the time.

Danny`s his closest friend.

Chin has known his dad, and Chin`s an amazing advice giver. Any advice Chin`s giving him, it's always worked...great. He`s an amazing person, and he`s glad his dad met Chin. Chin means a lot to him, because Chin respects him, like no other person does.

Chin means most things to him.

But Kono, she different. She`s like his other half, the other piece to his puzzle. And without it, he isn`t complete. She`s stubborn, and reckless, strong, and willing to do things if that means risking her life for other people. She`s amazingly strong for her small form.

And, she`s so selfless.

He is always amazed at what she can do, and not stops amazing himself at what she can do. That`s why he was so hurt, and upset that she quit 5-0. Because, 5-0 has always been her lifeline almost. She loved working there, missing hardly any days, she loved helping, and saving people, or helping solving a case almost everyday.

And, he knows she misses 5-0. He knows she misses getting 4, 5 o`clock calls from him, Chin, or Danny saying they have a case. He knows she misses the Smart Table, that table has always been her favorite, and she works on it all the time. He knows she misses Danny, and his ranting. He knows she misses Chin, and his protective side, which gets on her nerves, but she loves him anyway.

But what he doesn`t know, is that she misses him more than anything.

He looks over at the clock, and it says 9:30 A.M. He knows he has to go on his run, or go swimming. But, he doesn`t feel like his usual routine today. He just fells like sitting, and maybe taking a walk on his beach. He really wants to go to Kono`s house, and apologize for the way he was acting the last time.

He makes his way to his bathroom to take a shower, and refresh himself. He turns the water as hot as it goes, and gets in. Not really caring how his skin turns red instantly on contact.

He washes every part of his body, his hair, and when he`s done, he just stands there under the water, letting the hot water warm him inside and out. He doesn`t want to think, he doesn`t want to speak, he just wants Kono. But he`s afraid she`ll reject him if he apologizes. And, he doesn`t think he can take rejection in this state of mind.

And, he knows that she is going through her own depressed state, and he wishes he could be there to help her. But, he knows that he can`t help her, when his in the same state. He`s hurting, and she`s hurting. But, he wants to make it better for the both of them. He wants her to be happy again. Hell, he wants himself to be happy again.

But, he can`t do without his other half with him, he needs her, he needs to feel her, he needs to see her. He needs his puzzle piece back. Because, without it, he`ll crumble, fall off, and be scattered were no one will be able to find him again.

He`ll be lost forever.

And, he knows she`s needs him too. He can feel it, call him crazy. But, he feels her sadness, and hurt, and anger. He feels it too. He just wants them both happy. He wants them both to laugh, and play, and talk again.

He wants them to be together.

He wants many things to happen for them, but he can`t rush things, and he can`t make her love him. He wants her to, but he can`t make her. He wants to make love to her, show her how much he loves her. But, he can`t, and won`t until she tells him that she loves him.

And though he knows they both act like many things don`t effect them, they do. He knows many things have hurt them both to the point were they`ve become a hollow shell of themselves. But, he wants to be the one to help her, and himself back to the way things use to be four days ago.

He wants her to smile, and show those pretty dimples that he loves to see, and dies to see. He wants to look at her and see her eyes full of happiness and joy. Not, the look he saw a day ago. A look of hopelessness, sadness, tear stains, and anger.

A face that will be forever in his memories.

He wants to make her happy.

But, he knows as much as he wants to he can`t force her to do anything.

And because of that, he`ll wait for her if he has too.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hope you liked it. I know this one was full of angst. And, I am so sorry, but I promise it will get better, I swear it will. Just wait and keep reading. Please review guys, it gives me and inspiration! See, you later to today! ;-)**


	8. Seeing You For You

**A/N: Hey you people. Thank you for the lovely feedback n the last chapter, I very much apperciate the love. I am so very happy right now, because I am so close to my first beyond 30 reviews, and I am so excited. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it`s a present for being such awesome readers. Thank you so much guys.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not a thing.**

* * *

Maybe it was time for her to see Steve. I meant she's never thought about it, because she was hurting so bad. But, maybe just maybe she needs to hear his voice, see how he's doing. Probably doing better than her. Never in a million years would a small kiss effect her so bad, and even if it did, it wouldn't have effected her for this long and this badly.

So, maybe for her and her minds sake she needs to see him.

And yes, we all know she's not ready to see him. But for her, it's probably closure. She just needs to see him, and maybe talk, actually talk. Because last time they talked, he kissed her, and left. And that messed her brain up even more. So, maybe seeing Steve could do her some good instead of harm.

Not like he would harm her intentionally, but just accidentally. Steve would never hurt Kono, and if he did. He starts to feel extremely guilty. Being with Steve for what...three years, and knowing him in and out. She knows that he might not show what's hurting him, or he won't talk to anybody if he's feeling a type of way.

So, what she figured she had to do, when she went over his house. Was watch how his body language was. A thing that you learn about Steve McGarrett even if you don't know him well, is that even if he doesn't show emotions through talking or facial expressions, you can always tell how he's feeling through body language. She guesses that, that's the way he communicates with many even in the Navy.

Although Steve has communication issues, it seems like he is really trying to open up to all of them Danny, Chin, and her. Especially her, even though he talks to the never ending loudmouth Danny, and calm Chin. It seems like when he's with her, everythings right with the world. They share things that's personal to them.

They talk to each, unlike Danny with Steve, he always trys to push things out of Steve until he tells. And most of the time it's alright, because Danno is Steve's best friend. But then sometimes, on something's, Danny pushes to hard on something that Steve really doesn't wanna share. And, he knows Danny doesn't mean harm, or trying to make him feel trapped. It's just the way Danny has to push things.

But, when he comes to Kono with something, she pushes too. But, she pushes to where Steve can actually feel comfortable telling her instead of feeling trapped, or feeling like you have to tell someone something, because you want them to stop begging you, or to make them happy.

Kono gets how he feels, because Chin does it to at times.

But, Kono and Steve has always had this connection, that the rest if them didn't have. Even Catherine. They could talk to each other without feeling uncomfortable, or awkward. So when this happened, it messed up everything they were working on. The conversations they had, the feelings they shared, the closeness they had.

Everything was gone. In just the split of a second, it all crashed. Fell. It crumbled away. And, now they would have to build every single thing back up from the ground.

And Kono, was now willing, and partly ready to do that. She now just has to figure out if Steve is too.

She wants it back you know? She wants back all the fun. All the laughs. All the talks they had. All the feelings they felt to each other. She wants the security of his arms around her. Protecting her from the outside world, and hurtful people around them. She wants to hear that deep husky voice talk to her, with respect and authority in it from the years of being disciplined by the Navy. Being taught how to live like a soldier, and treat everything you do with pride and strength.

Kono knows she already needed that, with the life she had as a kid, with her dad always at work, and mom sick. She almost never had a person in her life that held themselves so high on even the lowest times of their life.

That's why she admired Steve so much, and looked up to him...still does. The only difference is.

She loves him now.

And maybe now, she actually thinks it's a good thing. Just being on an environment with Steve is amazing. She thinks about him almost all day everyday, and yes she even thought about him while she was hurting. That's how much she loves him. Now, what she has to see is how much he loves her.

So, she decides that she would go to his house and talk to him. For her and his sake, she would.

It's about 11:30 A.M. when she checked the time, and figured he might still be there, since there hasn't been much crime in Oahu. So, she makes her way upstairs from eating breakfast, and goes in her bedroom, picking out what she's gonna wear today. Not really caring what she wears, but pulls out what she would casually wear to work.

She walks calmly, and sort of tensely to her bathroom, and setting her water. She steps in the shower, letting the hit water run over her body, ignoring the sting that the hot water makes at contact. She tries to forget all the pain, tries to bring her love for him in replacement. And it works for...a better amount minutes, than before. But, just not enough for her.

She washes her body hard, like she's trying to wash away all the sadness, hatred, anger, and pain. She washes, and washes, and washes. Maybe it was a way to say to her physical mentality, that it's okay. Everythings gone. But it's not, you can just wash off days, weeks of pain in a 10 minute shower. It might help for a while, but nothing more.

Sometimes it takes the actually person who did the hurting, to do the healing. And that person would be Steve.

She cautious getting out the shower, for her own balance, which was off because she hadn't been getting enough to eat, or get any sleep. She drys off, and makes her way to her bedroom to put her clothes on. Once, she gets them on, she walks down her steps to get her keys, and walked outside to her car.

She pulls out her driveway, and onto the main road toward Steve's house. Which only 20 minutes away from hers, so it didn't take much take since she was speeding slightly.

As, she pulled up to his house, she got extremely nervous. She doesn't know why, but all of a sudden she just felt like she wanted to speed away, and get far far away from that house. But, she got it together and exited her car. Making her way to the door. She hesitantly knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes, when he didn't answer the first time, she knocked on the door with more confidence.

And he answered.

When she saw him, she didn't know what to say. He looked worst than her. He was so much thinner than before, and he had a facial hair like he didn't shave in days. His eyes looked so...broken. They didn't have that wild reckless look it his eyes anymore. They didn't sparkly, or geam. They looked so tired. Maybe he wasn't better than her after all.

They just stared at each other. Until Kono snapped put of it.

"Um, hi Steve." She said, shocked at how surprisingly calm her voice was.

"Hi, Kono...what are you doing here." He said quietly, looking at her with haunted eyes.

"Um, we need to talk." She said, still calm.

* * *

**A/N:Hey guys, hoped you liked it! Go sign Alex's card for his birthday, I just did. It was awesome! Please review, it gives me love and inspiration. Thanks guys!**


	9. Talking For You

**A/N: OH MY LARRY! I AM SO SORRY GUYS I HAVEN`T BEEN ON! Life for me have been pretty hectic! And now I promise I am back and making regular updates ok? Tonight we are gong to be discussing the talk, very made it VERY emotional, than crazy, than angry, and all that! I hope you like it after this chapter one more. EEEEEP! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly no...but I am still ok...sorta**

* * *

He stares at her for a minute, then steps back opening the door wider for her to come in. He shuts the door behind them and walks towards Kono, who is which standing in the middle of the room looking clueless.

None of them moved or talked for a long time, they just stared at each other, watching the emotion play out on both of their faces. Kono finally makes a move, and sits down on the couch. She puts her hands on her knees and just sits there staring into nothing.

"How have you been Steve?" She calmly, but coldly said.

Steve didn`t know what to say, I mean he wants to say to her I`m not doing to good thanks for asking. But something in him won`t let him say anything but I miss you. And you been what wrong with me. Why can`t you see that Kono!

"I`m fine." He instead quietly whispers.

"You see, I don`t think your fine Steve. If I`ve suffered from this for two weeks! Then you have too, because I know you McGarrett. You have a guilty conscience, every time you know you`ve did something to hurt someone. You instantly become guilty, because you can`t stand the fact that you hurt someone you care about." She says knowingly, looking at him.

He doesn`t say a word, because he knows that she`s right, he does have a guilty conscience, and does get extremely guilty when he hurts someone...especially her...because he loves her and he`s in love with her. Has been for a while now, and wouldn`t want to do anything to hurt her. But he has...with that kiss

He hurt the only girl whose every really gotten him since Five-0.

And he`ll ever be guilty for that.

"Look I know you're gonna blame yourself for all of this, and most of it is your fault, but I don`t care. I`m done crying. I`m done hurting. I came here to talk to you ok? To tell you that everything is okay. And most of it is. I just can`t get the fact out the you and Cath were kissing. And then you kiss me Steve! Meanwhile you know I`m confused as fuck! And then you left me standing there alone! I honestly don`t know what to do with you Steve! I`m so confused!" She yells at him, angry and hurt at the way he treated her before.

Steve was quiet for a while before he said something.

"Look Kono, I never meant to intentionally hurt or confuse you, and you know that-"

"But you hurt and confused me anyway Steve." She interrupted him.

"I know that, and I`m sorry, I never meant to hurt or confuse you, I never meant for you to see that kiss with me and Catherine. I never meant for any of that to happen Kono!" He yells angry at her.

"But it happen Steve, and there`s nothing you can do to get it out my head or take it away!" She yells back jumping off the couch and in his face.

"I know Kono, don`t you think I know that huh?! Don`t you think I don`t worry myself about that everyday? Don`t you think I`ve gone through the pain of losing you!? Don`t you think I know! Cause god dammit I know Kono!" Steve yells back as he walks closer to her, making her back up and finally into a wall.

"You never showed my you cared Steve! And when I thought you did, you would get all lovey-dovey with Catherine! All those talks Steve? WERE THEY FOR NOTHING?! Were you just using me, as a toy Steve! Cause I`m not the one to play with!" She angrily yells back, pushing him away.

"No! You know I`ve always showed you I cared, those talks weren`t for nothing! You're the only one I`ve ever let into my life after my mom died Kono...I trusted you with everything about me...I..I love you Kono." He said quietly, silencing the room.

"No you don`t, your lying! Stop lying to me! Stop hurting me! Stop making me believe you care!" She yells at him, while throws blows and kicks to him. Steve seeing them come blocks and dodges the hits, moving her towards the wall he grabs her wrist and pins them to the wall, about her head, while his body presses up against her to stop the hits.

"Get this in your stubborn head Kalakaua! .You ok? I love you Kono Kalakaua, and I would never lie to you about that, you mean the world to me, and I am sorry that I made you hurt, I am truly sorry. And if you can`t forgive me, then you can walk out that door now, and never come back. I love you sweetheart, and I would never try to intentionally hurt you, you know that." He said sternly in his Commander voice, making all her movement stop.

She quiet, than she gently tells him to let her go. When he do, she doesn`t kick scream or punch at him.

She gently wraps her arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around her waist and she kisses him passionately.

"I`m sorry Steve, I just got overwhelmed with everything and I took it out on you. I love you Steve." She kisses him again.

"It`s ok baby, I already know." He smirks, as he kisses her neck.

"Already with the pet names Commander, we haven`t even been together for 2 minutes?" She moans in his ear.

"Maybe I couldn`t wait Officer, and I it when you call me Commander.." He starts to carry her upstairs, finding her soft spot on her neck kissing and sucking it.

"By the way, you are telling Danny and Chin about this tomorrow McGarrett." She said moaning softly in his ear, while he`s cussing under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys hoped you like it, tell me what you think! How you liked the scenes and all the talk action ok! I`ll see you guys tomorrow for the last chapter than I`m going to do two one shots. One called Dive, and the other Lazy Love. Then I`m going to do a two chapter stories Give Your Heart A Break and Stay! Hope you guys stay tuned! Review it gives it Love and inspiration!**


End file.
